The Vacation
by Scarecrow047
Summary: Rufus has invited Avalanch to vacation in Costa Del Sol with himself and the Turks. And it seems sunshine has a way of bringing out new sides of people. Yaoi, RenoCloud.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Re-uploading these with a few changes to make them flow better, nothing major. I'm working on this one, slowly but surely.

Disclaimer: No own.

**The Vacation**

**Chapter 1**

I had wanted to take the helicopter, it was faster. But they wouldn't let me. Probably because I was shaking from excitement and would've ended up crashing into the ocean. But sitting in the Shinra SUV annoying the hell out of Elena and Rude couldn't have been any better. I think Elena wanted to throw me out of the car. She stuck me up front with Rude, who was driving, cause he seems to be the only one who can calm my ass down. But why should I calm down? Rufus was giving himself and all the Turks a two-week vaca at the beach! I wanted to dance with excitement, and in fact already had a couple of times. Costa Del Sol, land of sunshine, beaches, and night clubs. Apparently our boss had some kind of huge house down there he had forgotten about. Only Rufus could have so many hide-outs he forgot about the one in my favorite city ever.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the billionth time. Car rides bored me to no end. Especially knowing there was a cool drink and some hot babes waiting for me when it was over. Rude sighed and didn't answer. I occupied myself searching though CD's for a while. I let out a cry of delight when I found my favorite one. I thought I had lost it on a 'business trip' to Junon. I quikely put it in the CD player before anybody could ask what it was.

"Oh, not his Reno!" I smirked and ignored Elena as the vulgar lyrics and heavy bass played loud enough to burst eardrums. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the seat. Suddenly I felt something slide over my ears and the music was a lot closer. Rude had plugged a pair of headphones in and slipped them on my head. I stuck out my tongue but didn't bother to complain. Instead I played air guitar and sang loudly till Rude hit me.

Eventually Elena fell asleep and I took up starring out the window. I had discarded the headphones and was taking turns with Rude choosing CD's. He kept the music at a low volume and I didn't turn it up cause I didn't want to wake Elena. She could get as naggy as Tifa sometimes. It was about the time when Rude had just put one of his favorite CD's in that my thoughts turned to a certain blond that had been popping into my head a considerable amount latly. I couldn't deny that Cloud Strife was hot, I don't think anyone could.

But the chances of me getting into the world's hero's pants where less than zill. And as luck would have it, some stupid mushy song decided to come on just then. I took a side-glance at Rude, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to me. We had another couple of hours, day dreaming seemed to be a perfect way to spend time. I let my mind wander to the what ifs of having a relationship with Cloud Strife. Apparently I slipped and let some stupid happy look show on my face cause Rude said:

"Day dreaming about Strife again?" I quickly changed my expression and shot a nasty 'no' at him. But I'm sure he could tell. Rude knows me like that, we've been together longer than not. I pouted out the window as the scenery changed from dense forests of hardwoods to palm trees. The land became flatter and the traffic heavier. Elena woke up when a guy cut off another guy a few cars ahead and they preceded to have a fight with their car horns.

"Are we there yet?" Oh, so she's allowed to ask and I'm not.

"Almost," Rude said as we excited the highway. We followed the traffic into Costa Del Sol. Everywhere there was tourist-trap trinket stores, bars, woman in bikinis, restaurants, and sun. I pressed my face against the window, memorizing all the places I wanted to go. I hadn't been to Costa Del Sol in ages, and never for long enough to really enjoy it. I soon gave up memorizing bar names and just made a mental note to go everywhere. Rude turned off the main road and followed a maze of small, less crowded side roads. Houses lined to road, with beach towels and bathing suits hung out to dry, and little kids playing in kiddy pools. I began to bounce in my seat. We turned down a nearly invisible side road that I soon realized to be a really long driveway. After a few minutes a tall, white house appeared before us. I was the first out of the car, bounding to the door. It swung open before I reached it, revealing a smiling Rufus Shinra.

"Welcome."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud Strife frowned as rain obscured his view. If the weather kept up, he'd have to pull over and risk being stranded under an overpass till it stopped. '_What shitty weather. It better be nicer in Costa Del Sol' _he thought to himself as he peered out, trying to see the road through his rain-covered goggles. Rufus Shinra had invited all of Avalanche, including Denzel and Marlene, to his family's vacation house in Costa Del Sol for two weeks as sort of an apology and get-to-know-each-other-now-that-we'll-be-working-to-rebuild-the-planet kind of thing. Cloud was all for staying and taking care of Tifa's bar while the rest went to the beach, but all of Avalanche's constant badgering and the puppy-dog eyes Denzel and Marlene kept giving him had forced him out in this awful weather. The rest had already started out on the Sherra the previous day, while Cloud finished one last delivery before putting his business on stand-still for a two-week vacation. The blond shivered a bit as the rain streamed down on him. He pictured sunny beaches and the bright ocean. He smiled when he remembered the promise he'd made to the kids to help them build a huge sand castle. Then an image he hadn't expected popped into his head. A certain red head, wearing only swim trunks, wet from the salty sea water, laughing…'_this is going to be a long vacation…'_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**The Vacation**

**Chapter 2**

The house seemed even bigger on the inside. There were ten bedrooms, most equipped with a Jack-and-Jill bath, and the few that weren't had there own. There was also a kitchen, library, dinning room, lounge, and four-car garage. Rude had taken up once space with the SUV and another was taken by the car Rufus, Tseng and Reeve had arrived in the previous day.

"A few people are going to have to buddy up," Rufus announced before I could climb the grand staircase and claim the best bedroom.

"What? There's only seven of us--"

"Soon to be nineteen."

"Huh?" Rufus, as it was explained to me, had invited the whole of Avalanche plus Tifa's two brats to the beach as well. I guess I had been too busy dancing with joy when he added that little glitch. I looked to Rude, who gave me a rare smirk.

"I'm bunking with Tseng." Bastard traitor. I turned to Elena and mustered up the most pathetic look I could.

"Tifa," she admitted. "I talked to her about is last week."

"Vincent Valentine," Weirdo vampire, "requested his own room," of course he did, "and I will also be staying in a room by myself," I bet you will Rufus. Who knows the last time my poor boss got laid. I quickly did the math. One free room left.

"I'm not sharing." Reeve is so going on the list of people I have to be extra mean to. Him and Rude. Ok, maybe not Rude. Speaking of Rude, that bastard was laughing at me. But, wait a minute! I'm Reno fucking Sinclair. I'd bet a million gil that any one of those Avalanche bastards would rather kill themselves than share a room with me! Now it's Reno's turn to smirk.

"Not a problem. I call dibs on best view." I raced up the stairs. The hallway at the top was long and straight, with doors branching off from either side. On a whim, I went left and stopped at the last door. It faced the back of the house, which (holy crap) had a perfect view of the ocean. The house was so fucking big that when we pulled up I couldn't see the beach behind it. Nice, Rufus, nice. The room I had chosen had two double beds, a large dresser, it's own bathroom, a closet, a few comfy chairs, and a few tasteful lamps. Not to mention double doors that led out onto a balcony that was just screaming my name. I yelled dibs, not really caring if anyone heard me causes I'd just beat there ass to a pulp if they tried to take _this_ away from me. I opened the doors with a flourish and the sea breeze hit my face. It smelled amazing. I leaned far over the railing, looking down towards the hot sand that covered the 'backyard'. I looked down the house. I noticed that only my room and the room all the way on the other end had a balcony. Sweet.

"This one yours, Reno?" It was Rude, come to make sure I hadn't destroyed anything yet. "It's smaller than the others," shut up you bald ass hole.

"It has a balcony," I told him as he joined me on my perch over the sea.

"Why do you need a balcony, you have a beach." I told him to kiss my ass and he told me to go get my shit out of the car.

"Doesn't Rufus have maids and shit?" I asked. He didn't answer. Why do people like ignoring me? I followed him anyway. "So when does Tifa and company get here?"

"They should get here later today if the storm doesn't hold them up. Luckily, we just missed it." I nodded and grabbed my bag from the back. I hadn't brought that much, I wasn't very good at packing. But I was a bit old to be asking Rude to do it for me.

"Maybe I should have packed for you," my partner said, eyeing my bag. I stuck my tongue out at him. There was a loud noise and sudden harsh wind from outside the garage, which turned out to be Highwind in his stupid _Shera_. So much for getting held up by the storm. They landed and Highwind cut the engine. Tifa was first out, and I noticed Rude straighten his jacket a bit. I snickered as he walked over the great her.

"Record time, we weren't expecting you until this evening."

"Cid gunned it when he saw the storm clouds. Said he had spent all yesterday washing the _Shera_." Ok, I know I'm not one to talk, but watching Rude and Tifa flirt with facial expressions was really making me want to puke. Seriously. So I politely (and by politely I mean I pretended to gag until Rude hit me) excused myself and went back to my amazing room. I decided to take advantage of the sunlight and my balcony by getting some sun. As I walked out I could see Yuffie on the beach with those two kids, Denzel and Marlene. Highwind was bostong loudly to Reeve about the Shera (haha, sucks to be him!) and Rude seemed to be helping with carting in baggage. "We do seem to get a lot of baggage around here," I said to myself. Then I laughed cause I sound so freaking dumb when I'm trying to be deep. Oh well, vacation had officially begun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Finally.'_ The rain had started to let up. Soon afterward, it went down to a drizzle, then stopped completely before the clouds disappeared and sunshine began to warm the land. Cloud smiled lightly as the rays and wind dried his clothes off a bit. He still had a while to go, but at least he knew he would get there in one piece. The sun began to sink too soon behind the horizon and the delivery boy was driving in darkness. He wasn't sure if he would know when he hit Costa Del Sol, but before long he could see the bright glow in the distance that signaled the city. Cloud drove straight through the main part of the town, where it was very bright. He had to swerve to miss a couple of pedestrians. Next he drove though quiet neighborhoods, asleep and dark. His eyes where starting to hurt from the sudden light then darkness. Or maybe he was just getting tired. _'Almost there…'_ He slowed down considerably, but even then missed the invisible turn off to Rufus' house. He only had to double back once. The white house still had a few lights on when he drove up. Apparently somebody heard him approached, because the door opened before he reached it.

"Glad to see you could make it."

"Hello, Vincent." Even in the hot summer, the black-haired man still wore his heavy cape.

"I see the rain caught up with you."

"Yah…" Cloud followed his friend into the house. Rufus was sitting in a large lounge, looking over some papers. "I thought his was supposed to be a vacation."

"Good evening, Cloud." The man put down his paper work, and Cloud watched as the Shinra boss and Vincent seemed to have an argument with their eyes. It looked like Vincent had won because Rufus sighed and stood up. "Well, Cloud, it seems you have two options. You can room with Reno, or you can find any place else in the house to sleep." The man gave him an apologetic look. Cloud took a few moment to contemplate, then turned to Vincent.

"Where's my bag?" Tifa had suggested that to save Cloud the load, she would bring Cloud's bag along in the _Shera. _Vincent nodded to the staircase in the hallway. "Goodnight, then. Try to relax, Rufus, you'll have plenty of time to work in two weeks." Vincent followed him up the stairs. "Which one is Reno's?"

"Last door on the right. Are you sure, Cloud? The man can be a pain." Cloud gave his friend a small smile.

"Goodnight, Vincent."

------------------------------------------------------------------

I had fallen asleep outside. And missed dinner. Why hadn't Rude woken me for dinner, he knows I love food. Almost as much as sex. No, wait, I think I love food more than sex. Especially when I didn't have to pay for it. I woke up when somebody from inside the room said my name. I knew immediately it wasn't Rude, so I didn't attempt to ignore whoever it was and go back to sleep. I was surprised to see Cloud Strife standing in the doorway when I opened my eyes.

"You didn't think you where getting this all to yourself, did you?" He smiled and went back outside. And--wait. Did he just _smirk_? Oh, if he wants a cocky fight he better be prepared. Man, that came out wrong. He was unpacking when I finally made my way inside, stiff from sleeping on a plastic chair all afternoon.

"What time is it, yo?"

"Don't know, I just got in." I nodded and threw myself down on my bed. The one nearest to the balcony. Cloud didn't argue though, just sat down on the other bed and pulled off his boots. "I'm going to take a shower." A very perverted part of my brain jumped at that, not to mention another part of my anatomy. I nodded, not trusting anything that might come out of my mouth. I heard the shower turn on, and decided to change. I switched the swim trunks for some boxers and crawled back into bed. I was asleep before the shower turned off, though that didn't stop my mind from thinking about what Cloud looked naked in the shower, with water running down his chest…man, I really am perverted.

_Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was going to be longer, but I decided that where I stopped was a goot stopping place. Not much to say, except that I'm having a hard time with this one right now. I'm trying, though, really. And this chapter is a piece of shit.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'

**The Vacation**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up sore. Really sore. My face hurt and felt weird. I groaned and sat up.

"Ouch." After a few tries, I was able to successfully open my eyes. Cloud was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Next time you decide to take a nap outside, put on some sunscreen." Oh no! Not my beautiful face! I jumped out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom. My face, chest and shoulders where very red.

"Crap."

"You have really fair skin, you need to be careful." Cloud passed me a bottle.

"What's this?"

"Aloe, it will make you feel better." I opened the top and sniffed. It smelled like a girl's body wash. Cloud walked out and I began the painful process of the spreading the gel on my burnt skin.

"You ok? Cloud said you got sunburn." Rude.

"Did he now?" Rude threw a bottle of something at me and I almost dropped it due to my hand being slippery with aloe.

"Sunscreen, use it. Rufus would be mad if you missed work because you got skin cancer." I rolled my eyes as he left. I could take care of myself damn it.

* * *

"Cloud! I'm so glad you got here safely, I was worried when we saw the rain." Cloud was greeted by a mass of people upon entering the dinning room. He hadn't realized exactly how many of them where going to be at the beach house. He grabbed himself some food and listened to Marlene talk about a beached jelly fish her and Yuffie found. She was halfway through a description of how they saved it and returned it to the ocean when Reno stumbled in, not looking much better than how Cloud had left him. 

"Reno, what happened?" Elena began badgering Reno on his burnt face, while Barrat and Cid traded jokes about 'lobster face' and 'fried Turk'. Eventually Reno got away and sat down next to Cloud, grabbing himself a plate.

"Thanks." Cloud looked up. "For that stuff, it does help."

"I would think you would come to Costa Del Sol enough to know to wear sunscreen." The Turk laughed.

"Well, usually I'm in uniform, and I never get to come for more than a few days, or hours even."

"Cloud, Cloud!" Marlene and Denzel appeared on either side of the blond. "We're going to build a sand castle today, right?"

"Yah, but we should wait for low tide."

"When will that be?"

"Later this afternoon," Rufus answered, folding and putting down a newspaper he had been reading.

Marlene and Denzel disappeared to put on swim wear, and then with the help of Barrat, dragged Yuffie and Tifa down to the beach with them. Rufus retreated to the parlor with Reeve to avoid any questions about him going down to enjoy the sun and surf. Eventually Cloud was pushed to put on swim trunks and join the majority of the large group in the ocean.

Reno pouted on his balcony, watched everybody else play. Rude had forbid him from going down to the beach until the sun was lower.

"Bald bastard."

"What was that Reno?"

"Nothing, partner, just talkin' to myself!"

* * *

"Sir?" Rufus spent the majority of the day in the parlor, reading reports and sorting important documents, only leaving to eat dinner with everybody, which had been quite some time ago. He didn't look up when he heard Tseng enter, but just waited for the man to speak. "Sir, I can't let you sit inside for the entirety of the vacation." 

"I wasn't planning on it. But, really, I must get this done before I can relax." A hand suddenly reached out and snatched the folder he had been holding. "Tseng!"

"Sir if I leave you to your own devices then you won't ever leave the house." The blond glared up at his employee.

"Tseng, I can take care of myself." Tseng leaned down so his face was not far from Rufus'.

"I know you can. But a long time ago you where left in my charge and there you will remain." Tseng leaned down a pressed his lips to Rufus'. Even though the blond was still upset with being treated like a adolescent, he returned the kiss, running his tongue along Tseng's bottom lip. The raven-haired man broke away.

"It's a vacation, sir, enjoy yourself."

* * *

Cloud hurried down the hallway as quickly and quietly as he could. He knew what he had just seen was not meant for his--or anyone else's--eyes. He took the stairs two at a time, still trying to quiet his footsteps. He opened the door to his room and slipped inside, closing it quietly. 

"Rude, I promise I'm not drinking, you don't have to keep checking up on me like I'm a little kid or something." Cloud swallowed hard, trying to get the mental image of what he had just witness out of his head.

"It's me."

"Oh, Cloud." Reno sat on the balcony, cigarette in one hand, beer in another. "You ok, yo?"

"Uh, yah…" Reno put out his cigarette on the railing and came inside, closing the door behind him.

"You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Or something…" Reno set his beer down on the dresser. Cloud noticed was much less red. Most of the sunburn had already faded and left behind a bit of a tan. Reno sat down on his bed.

"Come on, tell me. If it's freaking you out as much as it looks like, then it would be better to get it off your chest." Cloud sighed and sat down on his own bed.

"Hey, Reno…does Rufus…"

"Does Rufus what?" Cloud chewed on the inside of his lip. Barrat and Cid liked to joke about the Turks and Rufus sleeping together…but Cloud never thought it was true. But he had just seen Tseng and Rufus… "Cloud, you ok?"

"I saw Tseng kissing Rufus," the blond blurted out. Reno starred at him for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"_That's_ what's got you so freaked out?"

"Hey, I'm not freaking out. It was just weird…I mean do you…?"

"Do me and Rufus have sex? No, and it's really none of my business who he does it with." Cloud let out a long breath. "Why?" Cloud looked at Reno, the redhead was smirking, looking up at Cloud through his eyelashes. "You worried?"

"Worried? What would I be worried about?"

"I don't know, your sharing a room with me. Midnight visits from Rufus? Or maybe," Reno stood up and stretched his arms over his head, "you where worried that I might be…taken." Cloud coughed.

"W-what?" Reno laughed.

"Just messing with you, Strife. But seriously…when's the last time _you _got laid?"

"That's none of your business, Reno." They where both silent for a while. Reno starred out the window at the beach. The moon reflected off the sand and water, casting it in a surreal glow.

"I'm going for a walk."

"What? This late?"

"I haven't been out all day. And the moon's out, it's not dark." Cloud looked skeptically out the double glass doors that led to the balcony. Reno went to the door, putting his hand on the cool knob. "Hey, Strife, come on. You know you want to." With a Cheshire cat grin, the redhead slipped out the door. Cloud frowned after him. How was Reno supposed to know what he wanted? Stupid Turk…the blond sighed. It did look very nice on the beach. He pushed himself off the bed with a light sigh. Why did Reno have to be so damn annoying, _and_ right?

* * *

I could hear Strife behind me on the staircase. I was glad he had followed. Cloud was hard to read, I can never be sure how he'll react to some stuff. Most people I find are very predictable. But that's my job, to always be one step ahead of my target, seeing their next move and using it to my advantage. ShinRa didn't hire me for nothing. I'm also pretty good at chess. 

I looked in the parlor, where Rufus had been all day, as I passed, but didn't seen anybody in there. Rufus' work was still sitting out, though. I held the back door out for Cloud when I reached it. The porch was dark and covered with towels sitting out to dry. Plastic buckets and shovels and other implements of sand-castle making where everywhere, brought up to avoid being taken by the tide.

"I saw the sandcastle. Very nice work, Strife." I didn't get a reply. I stopped at the top of the steps, looking down at the beach. Most of the beach had been taken by the tide, and I could already see little crabs scuttling around. Even though I could see, it still _felt _dark. The waves made bumps in the sand, causing shadows to snake across the beach. I took a couple steps down and turned to grin at Cloud. "Coming?"

_Please Review_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG update? Yep, and be proud, I actually know how I'm going to start the next chapter! Thank you to all the reviewers who really want this story to continue, you inspire me to do great things! I think you'll like this chapter, it really gives the plot a good kick in the ass. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _hides spray paint_ If I tag it, it's mine, right? No. Damn...

**The Vacation**

**Chapter 4**

The moon lit their way, their forms casting eerie shadows on the soft sand. Ghost crabs scuttled out of their path, slipping into holes or disappearing into the waves that brushed along the shore. For a while neither spoke, they just walked. Surprisingly, it was Cloud who broke the silenced.

"So…how many times have you been here?"

"To this house? Zero." The blond was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yah, boss 'forgot' he had it."

"But you've been to Costa Del Sol before. I heard you talking about coming here for missions."

"Yah, but never long enough to have some fun. This is the first real vacation I've had in years." Cloud raised his eyebrows.

"Seems to me your always lazing around…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Chocobo-head?" Reno stopped.

"Nothing." Cloud stopped beside him.

"Damn straight." Cloud grinned at bit to himself.

"It's just, your always at the 7th Heaven, I sometimes forget you actually have a job."

"You want an ass kicking, don't you?"

"But you always have money to pay your bill, so I guess your not a total bum. I mean, I assume that Rufus wouldn't pay you for nothing--" Cloud was suddenly hit by a large force in his side. He was thrown onto the ground, where said force quickly pinned him to the sand.

"You got something else to say about my job, blondie?" In the dim light, Cloud could see Reno smirking, and he grinned himself.

"Hmmm…I wonder…what _does_ Rufus pay you for?" Cloud knew that what he said didn't really bother Reno in the slightest. Reno didn't give a rat's ass about any insult you could think of to throw at him. It was when people insulted his friends, or his boss, that he started fights in Tifa's bar. ShinRa and it's employee's where a banned subject at the 7th Heaven these days.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself, yo." There was an odd noise down the beach, that halted the two's fo-argument. Reno sat up, still on top of Cloud. The blond pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"What was that?" There was another noise; a long, high-pitched whistle, that ended with a loud bang. Bright lights accompanied the noise, lighting up the sky in a shower of sparks. Reno began laughing.

"You where scared of some fireworks!?"

"I was not _scared!_" The redhead just laughed more. Cloud sprang up, pushing Reno back so their previous positions where reversed. "Ohhh…getting frisky, Strife?" Bright blue mako eyes narrowed. They seemed to glow eerily in the dark, making Reno shiver slightly under the blond. The ex-SOLDIER grinned evilly, and leaned in closer to the redhead.

"Why, Reno? Are _you _getting excited?"

--

I felt my eyes bug out of my head. Did Cloud Strife just say that? Did _the _Cloud Strife, stoic savior of the planet, just practically _hit_ on me? I wondered how far I could go with this. Was Cloud just flirting, or would it actually go somewhere? It took me a spilt second to make my decision. As a Turk, I was trained to analysis risks quickly and efficiently. Or something like that, I was never known for paying attention during training. That was what Rude was for. I could hear more fireworks going off down the beach. Their light reflected off of Cloud's skin, and in his eyes. It was eerie…but in a sexy way.

I leaned up, I could feel his breath mixing with my own.

"Well, Cloud, think you could _handle_ it?"

"I think I could."

"Of course. Sephiroth, no problem. Remnants, piece of cake. But sir, I don't think you can talk until--"

I wasn't really sure what prompted it, but I wasn't complaining. I guess it was a kind of way to tell me to shut up. Again, I was not complaining. Especially since Cloud's tongue was now tracing over my lips. This guy was just full of surprises.

--

Cloud smirked inwardly at his ability to surprise the Turk. And Reno hadn't hit him, so that was a plus. He had surprised himself as well. He had never been one to take in the initiative in any relationship, whether it be meeting a new friend or testing a growing theory that your temporary roommate might just return the feelings you recently realized you had for him.

He felt…powerful, dominate. Something he hadn't had in a relationship in a…long time. Him and Tifa weren't in a relationship, and even if they where, Tifa could boss him around like nobody else. And even though he had wanted to, nothing ever happened with Aerith. Sephiroth took her away first.

Reno was different, exciting.

--

The two arrived back at the house not long afterward. Being covered in sand and not to sure if they could make their way back down the unfamiliar beach in the dark had triggered their arrival back inside. The house was silent and dark. The two crept up the stairs, flinching whenever a floorboard squeaked through neither could honestly say why. Reno's foot suddenly caught the edge of the step wrong, and he pitched forward. Behind him, Cloud immediately reached forward and caught the Turk around the middle.

It was just there luck that Barret had chosen that moment to appear at the top of the steps, Marlene in toe. The large man gave them a look that seemed to be a cross between a death glare and the look of a rabbit before a hungry fox.

"What the hell are you two doin'….?" Marlene peeked out from behind him and frowned at the two men.

"Are you fighting again?" she scolded.

"No--"

"I tripped--"

"It's dark--"

"We just went for a walk--"

"It's Reno's fault!"

"The hell, man?"

"What?"

"Get off me!" Cloud straightened up, releasing the redhead's waist. Reno pushed himself up, dusting sand off his shirt, though it did no good, he was thoroughly covered. Barret shook his head and escorted his daughter past the two. Cloud sighed as he turned and followed them back down the stairs.

"I'm going to go get some water…" Reno rolled his eyes and continued to the bedroom. Later, Cloud came back up to find the redhead collapsed in his bed, clothes still on. "He's going to get sand in his bed…." the blond muttered as he took a shower and climbed into his own bed. Before flicking off the light he looked over at the redhead, laying on his stomach, he head turned toward Cloud. The delivery boy felt himself smile. 'He's kind of cute like that…' He turned off the light and lay on his back, thinking about the spontaneous kiss on the beach. 'What a weird night….and we've still got twelve days left….'

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here ya go! Took a while to finish, but I had fun with this chapter. **Please go take the poll on my profile.** Please?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and/or places mentioned.

**The Vacation**

**Chapter 5**

He was outnumbered now, they had him surrounded. Twenty or thirty moomba's crowded around him, not really much of a threat, but they where growing, and rapidly. Soon they where all the size of a Behemoth, starring down at him. He lifted his buster sword higher, ready to take them on, but then they began to change again. Each monster burst into blinding flame and turned to ash, and from the ash rose a tall, silver haired figure. The twenty-five plus Sephiroths turned to Cloud, smirking as they raised their long swords in synchronization.

The blond sat straight up in bed, sweat glistening on his forehead. He pushed his damp bangs out of his eyes and looked at the clock beside the bed. 4:27 in the morning. Reno snored lightly from his own bed, he hadn't moved since collapsing there five hours ago. The blond sighed and let himself fall back onto the bed. The sun had begun to rise by the time he was able to fall asleep again.

--

Cloud has only been asleep a few hours when he was awoken again. It started a small annoyance, infiltrating his now dreamless sleep, like a fly in his ear. The annoyance grew as the blond began to rouse. As he snapped open his eyes he realized it wasn't a fly, but music. Really loud music. The ex-SOLDIER sat up, rubbing his head as he looked for the source of the loud noise. He spotted Reno by the open door to the balcony, singing loudly along with the boom box that was being used to prop open the door. He had stripped his bed of it's sheets, and was currently shaking the sand out of them. He held the blankets over the railing on the balcony and watched the sand fall to the already sandy ground below.

"And fuck your fucking attitude. How can you be so fucking rude? You fucking look at me like when **girls are jealous**!" the redhead sang along. Cloud frowned, grabbing his pants from where he left them on a chair and yanking them on. The music was deafening, the blond wondered why nobody had yet been by to complain about it. He hit the pause button, cutting off the music. The redhead continued to sing though, shaking out his comforter. "Yeah! Fuck your fucking act! You're a bunch of dressed up fucking rats!" Sleep deprived and pissed, Cloud grabbed Reno's arm, yanking hard. The Turk looked at him, smirking as always. "Why good morning Cloudy-poo!" There was a sparkle of malice in the ex-SOLDIER's eye.

"Reno…."

--

As Rufus, Tseng, Barret, Denzel, and Cid arrived back at the beach house from a group trip out to breakfast, they watched with confused faces as a certain blond delivery boy carried a certain redhead across the beach and to the water, where said redhead was immediately cast into the waves. Cid burst out laughing.

"Who forgot to let Red know that Cloud likes to sleep in…?" asked Barret.

--

The water was fucking cold this early in the morning. I mean, really fucking cold. And I got fucking salt water in my fucking eyes and mouth. Oh, Cloud was going down. I grabbed his leg, twisting it and yanking him down into the water with me. He grabbed me around the waist, picking me up just enough to slam me back down into the water, my face getting pressed into the wet sand. It felt disgusting. I stopped moving, and sure enough, he let up. As soon as he did I managed to hook an arm around his neck and yank him face first into the water. While _his_ face was pressed down into the cold and very slimy sand, I was able to push myself up and sit on his back. I forgot how strong they actually make those SOLDIER's though, cause the next thing I knew I was literally flying through the air. By the time I had gotten my head back above the surface and had blinked the salt water out of my eyes, Cloud was over me, holding my wrists.

"What are you two doing?" It was Denzel. Cloud stood, not bothering to help me up.

"What time is it?" He shrugged and I couldn't help but think if that's what Cloud looked like when he was kid…maybe Denzel was Cloud's brunet clone! I was distracted by this thought while they both started heading up towards the house.

"Hey, dickweed, I wasn't done with you yet!"

--

The rest of the day was uneventful. The girls and Rude arrived with groceries, and Reno was made to put most of them away in exchange for the cigarettes Rude had thought to get him. Marlene got bitten by a crab and Denzel caught a fish, and soon it was night again. Reno sat on his bed, putting more aloe on his sunburn which was looking much better and fading into a nice tan. Other than putting away groceries and enjoying a cigarette, he hadn't done anything. He sighed, knowing that even if the burn was gone he was probably doomed to Cid's lobster jokes for the rest of the week, at least. Tired of being inside, the redhead hurried to the kitchen, determined he would die of boredom if he didn't find something to do **now**. And there was the matter of the question that had been plaguing him all day…

As he entered the kitchen Cid grabbed Reno's ponytail, giving it a hard yank.

"Hey Red I think you need a haircut!" The redhead yanked the hair out of his grasp and stormed outside, leaving Cid to the soft glares of Tifa and Barret. Cloud stood on the deck, looking out towards the vast ocean.

"Let's take a walk." Reno grabbed the blond by his shirt collar, not really giving the delivery boy a choice in the matter as he lead him down to the beach.

"Reno, your choking me…" Cloud said, his shirt still gripped tightly in the other's hand. His shirt was released, but instead the redhead held his wrist, still pulling him quickly to the white sand, almost glowing in the moonlight. The Turk did not slow his pace or release the blond till they where a good ways from the house. When he did, the redhead plopped down in the sand, still frowning slightly.

"I hate your friends, Strife." The blond sat next to him.

"Sorry…" Suddenly the redhead was in front of him, straddling his waist, his face dangerously close. The blond instinctively leaned back slightly. "Reno?" The Turk seemed to study him, his weight on his hands that rested on either side of the blond.

"Where you just messing with me?"

"What? When?"

"Last night. Where you just messing with me…or did you really…" The blond raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Or did I really what?" The redhead frowned.

"You know…" Cloud smirked slightly, which looked very odd on him, in Reno's opinion. "Do you like me or not, yo?" The blond chuckled lightly and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the others.

"I like you, Reno…" the delivery boy murmured, his mouth still touching the redhead's. Reno grinning, pushing their lips together tightly. He felt a tongue brush his bottom lip and opened his mouth slightly. Their breath mixed together for a moment before tongues sneaked out, tentatively taking a first taste before Reno took charge, pushing his tongue into the others mouth as he pushed the man into the sand. Cloud hands moved over his sides and back before settling on the redhead's waist. The kiss was long a sweet. Reno's fingers, sand clinging to them, grazed gently across Cloud's cheek. A need for oxygen finally drove them to part slightly, the blond's fingers still moving lightly over the other's sides and lower back, the redheads hands still cupping Cloud's face.

"I think I hear somebody." Cloud said in a whisper as Reno's lips grazed over his cheek, nipping at his jaw.

"Fuckin' SOLDIER hearing…probably a bird ten miles away…" He grazed his teeth lightly over a sensitive spot on the blond's neck. Cloud bit back a small whimper.

"I'm serious….Reno, get off me." The redhead pouted, but complied, sitting up and turning to look down the beach, where flashlights could be seen coming towards them, accompanied by some kind of music. "It's getting late…we should get back."

"Strife you're an asshat."

"A what?"

"You heard me." The blond shoved Reno off of him and standing. "See, you are an asshat! Telling me you like me then pushin' me around! This is domestic abuse." Cloud looked at the redhead, his eyebrows narrowing.

"You are so weird…"

_Please review._


End file.
